A technology of crystallizing an alicyclic structure-containing polymer in a film formed from a resin containing an alicyclic structure-containing polymer having crystallizability by heating the film has been known (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The film formed of the resin containing such an alicyclic structure-containing polymer having crystallizability usually has excellent heat resistance.